From US 2005/0114047 A1, a probe is known which can be used for differential and single-ended applications. For this purpose, two input signals are supplied to an amplifier. Two switchable offset sources are available, whereas a first offset voltage is added to the first input signal via a first summing unit, and whereas a second offset voltage is added to the second input signal via a second summing unit. Via the first offset source and the second offset source, a differential offset can be varied. The disadvantage with US 2005/0114047 A1 is that it is not ensured that the common-mode voltage window cannot be exceeded by the first and second input signal.
Accordingly, an object of the invention presented here is to provide a differential probe, of which the differential voltage range and the common-mode voltage window is not exceeded during a measurement, so that the noise signals to be measured can be registered securely.